The Last Day
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: One-Shot sequel to my other One-Shot "Blood-Stained Lust". Wrote this after the fight's conclusion in the manga. Detailing Zaraki & Unohana's last day together.


I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters, they belong to Kubo Tite and Jump.

* * *

My blade pierced her being; ending our long battle…and unfortunately, her life.

I did it; I finally defeated the one I sought after after all these years. The reason I decided to become stronger in the 1st place…I knew this day was going to come but now, all I feel is sorrow.

Her body fell started falling to the ground, heh, she even looked graceful while falling. It felt like time was slowing around us. I caught her before she fell to the ground.

She smiled at me one last time and pressed her hand to my cheek, It gave me false hope that she would survive for a moment; but the light soon started to fade from her eyes.

Soon there was nothing but silence, and I sat there; for the 1st time In my life I truly saw what my power could do to someone I…cared about. Fighting used to be fun…but now I don't know what the hell it is. All I know is that it took her away.

Yach…no, Retsu

**24 Hours Earlier**

It's been about a week since Old man Yama died; damn Quincys. Kyoraku is the new Head Captain thanks to Central 46; psh, yea, like those cowards know anything about leadership. The Old Man died swinging while they hid in their precious tower…bastards.

Things have been moving fast since then, Kyoraku's lieutenant went to Squad 1 with him, we lost a lot of guys in that last fight, and we needed to regroup fast. I don't care about any of this "strategy" crap though, I just wanna a shot at the bastard who killed the Old Man.

Squad 0 came down from the King's realm too, wonder where the hell they were when we were getting attacked, they took Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, & that Kuchiki girl with them. Probably to train or some shit, a part of me got a bit excited as to how Ichigo was gonna get stronger; haven't had as much fun fighting someone after…her.

Unohana gave me the news of Kyoraku's hearing with Central 46; seems like she's going to teach me, "The art of killing" whatever the hell that means. To be honest I was bit excited to be fighting Yachiru again, we haven't been able to fight each other since we both joined the Gotei 13.

After she told me the news we just sat in my room for a few hours before she had to go back to the Squad 4 barracks. Was quiet as hell, until she broke it.

"You know what this means don't you?" She asked me, with this sad look on her face

I answered with a cocky smirk, "Yeah, it means you better hope you still got it after all these years."

But, she wasn't having any of it, "This isn't a game Zaraki, tomorrow one of us is going to die."

"Heh, yea so what? We all gotta go sometime, why not fighting?"

"You can posture all you want Zaraki, but deep down you know…that you are afraid to die." And with that she got up and left.

I sat there for a couple more minutes, thinking about what she said, what a damn fool.

_You don't get it at all Yachiru, I'm not afraid to die…I'm afraid to win._

I went to join the rest of my Squad on their training mission and Yachiru & I returned back to our room when night fell. I sat on my bed and looked at the clock, it struck 10 pm; Unohana would usually show up around this hour so we could…you know, but I didn't blame her for not showing up; probably has a lot on her mind.

I was just about to drift off until Yachiru came to my room.

"Kenny?" she asked with a tired look on her face

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you really have to fight Captain Unohana tomorrow?" I could tell by the look on her face that she already knew the answer so there was no use lyin to her.

"Yeah, I gotta fight her."

"Ok…are you going to kill her?" My eyes widened when I heard that question; I knew we had to fight, and I knew I didn't want to die, but I never SERIOUSLY thought about what would happen If I killed Unohana. Everything we had been through together, everything we had done began replaing in my head a 1000 times over as I sat in silence.

Yachiru must've sensed my hesitation, because she began to walk back to her room.

"I'm going to miss her." And with that Yachiru had gone to bed.

I sat in my room thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow when suddenly there was a knock at my door. I opened it, and was surprised to see Unohana standing in my doorway. We both knew what was going to happen tomorrow. One of us would live, and the other would die. We stared at each other in silence and began to have one final night…together.

**16 Hours Earlier**

Last night was sort of blur, but I won't forget it. Probably the last night we will ever do that again. I looked to my right, she's already gone; but her scent is still there.

I got dressed and headed to the secret room under Central 46 where the battle will take place.

When I got there, she had already arrived, probably left as soon as she woke up. I want to bring up last night; but there is no place for that anymore, we both know that this is how it would end. I looked at her, and saw the determination and lust for battle that used to stay in her eyes as I unsheathed my zanpaku-to.

I stood ready as I heard utter those haunting words…

_Minazuki_

* * *

Thought about doing this story after the Zaraki & Unohana fight ending in the manga. Not too happy with so I may tweak it later; but let me know what you guys think. :)


End file.
